A Night Out
by WaywardMind
Summary: Miyako just wanted to have a lovely night out with her husband when all that could go wrong, went wrong. Inu no Taishou x OC, plus multiple guest stars :


_**So this is a one shot that I just wanted to have fun with. I was itching to write and since I currently have an Inuyasha fanfiction going on; I wanted to play around with it! : ) I hope you enjoy them all in a night club setting! Please enjoy and post reviews!**_

It was smoky and dark in the night club as Miyako sat on a bar stool tapping her fingernails on the rim of her glass. She was supposed to be meeting her date for the night, but had been sitting on the stool for over an hour and he still wasn't there. She could only sigh into her drink as she tried to drown out the music.

Her cellphone lit up and vibrated next to her glass. She picked it up and saw "Taishou" lightened up. She pressed the button to look at the text that was sent to her. The text read; sorry, love. I'm running really late. Will be there as soon as I can. Love you lots.

Miyako quietly sighed to herself and text him back not to worry about it. She didn't understand why he even wanted to meet in a night club. It wasn't like they were in their twenties anymore...maybe that was his intention - to make them feel young again. It was sweet really it would feel nice to feel young again.

"Excuse me, Miss." A stout, little man interrupted her thoughts. He looked determined and sure, like he came over to her for a reason.

"I'm sorry. I'm waiting for someone." Miyako kindly smiled at the man trying to dissuade him from hitting on her.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants you to join him at his table." The man said it as if to strike fear into her.

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with the name." Miyako easily lied turning back to her drink. "The person I'm waiting for should be here any minute."

The little man grabbed Miyako roughly by the arm and pulled her off the stool. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't take no for an answer." He yanked her forward causing her to stumble in her heels. She grabbed the first thing she could to stop her from falling on her face and grabbed a red shirt.

"I'm so sorry." Miyako looked up at a man with long white hair and little dog ears sticking out of the top of his head. She let go of his shirt and straightened herself up.

"It's fine..." The man grumbled, his ears twitching like crazy. She could only assume the music was too loud for his sensitive ears. "Be more careful next time."

"H-Hai, of course." Miyako smiled as the man turned on his heel and went to the bar. The stout man grabbed Miyako roughly by the arm again and pulled her along making sure she was steady this time.

The little man dragged her until she was in front of the table which Sesshomaru and his companion were sitting at. His golden eyes intently watched her as his lackey pushed her down beside his companion. Beside her the woman tensed her eyes also trained on Miyako, jealousy vibrating from her.

"This is Jaken my loyal man and Saya my lovely girlfriend..." Sesshomaru finally spoke and took a sip of his drink.

"Is there something you wanted?" Miyako kindly asked, surprised when the waitress placed her drink from the bar in front of her.

"I was wondering...why a beautiful woman has been sitting at a bar alone for over an hour."

Saya tightly gripped her glass the jealousy increasing as Sesshomaru voiced more of his interest in Miyako.

"I am waiting for someone." Miyako pursed her lips uncomfortable with the way Saya was glowering at her.

"Forget him. No man should leave a pretty woman to wait."

"YOU FILTHY WHORE!" Saya slapped Miyako not letting Sesshomaru finish. "WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE WALTZING HERE LIKE YOU OWN THE BOOTH!" Saya went to slap Miyako again only to be stopped by Miyako herself grabbing Saya's wrist.

"I was invited...remember." Miyako ignored the sting across her cheek, ready to defend the next attack.

"Saya." Sesshomaru said the one word and Saya dropped her hand immediately ashamed and embarrassed. "We cannot have this woman injured...besides..." Sesshomaru leaned close to Saya's ear. "You are the only one who perks my interest."

Saya whispered a sigh of content, moving close to him, completely relaxing and sliding her hand over his inner thigh.

"SESSHOMARU!" An angry voice interrupted both conversation and physical contact causing everyone to look in the direction.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru growled unimpressed by the man before him. He was the guy from earlier; the one Miyako had bumped into and he looked like he wanted to murder Sesshomaru.

"I'M HERE FOR YOUR HEAD YOU AS-" Inuyasha was cut off by two burly bodyguards tackling him to the floor.

"Inuyasha!" A woman appeared through the crowd looking upset. "I told you not to rush into things."

Miyako watched as Inuyasha's arm twitched under the men and heard muffled curses. She was slightly amused by the rashness of the man and was sorry to see him go.

"Take him away." Sesshomaru spoke cooly towards the bodyguards. "I don't want to see his ugly mug."

"Yessir." The men sounded together and pulled Inuyasha up off the floor.

"I'LL GET YOU SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha's voice faded over the music as he was pulled through the crowd. His lady friend followed after him hoping to keep him from doing something else stupid.

"Now where were we?" Sesshomaru looked back at Miyako picking up his drink again.

"No where." A deep voice sounded from beside Miyako and she looked up to see Inu no Taishou, the man she had been waiting for.

"I've been looking all over for you." Sesshomaru smoothly answered not fazed by Inu no Taishou's appearance.

"I'm sorry Miyako...we'll go somewhere else." Inu no Taishou ignored Sesshomaru's comment and took Miyako's hand and gently lifted her off her seat.

"It's okay." Miyako smiled softly at her husband and gripped his hand tightly.

"Don't ignore me..." Sesshomaru growled trying to divert Inu no Taishou's attention back to him.

"I am done with you...stop looking for me already..." Inu no Taishou calmly spoke and turned his back on Sesshomaru's table, guiding her out of the club.

"I really am so sorry Miyako...I wanted this to be a fun night." He held her hand firmly as they stepped out into the cool air.

"Let me back in!" Inuyasha was shouting at the bouncer as his companion tried to calm him down.

"Sir, leave before I call the cops."

"Go ahead!" Inuyasha flashed his badge showing the bouncer his bounty hunter badge. "I need in there!"

"That means nothing to me...leave."

"Like hell!" Inuyasha tackled the bouncer only to get thrown off ramming into Miyako and tearing her beautiful red dress with flowers climbing from the hem.

"Are you okay?" Inu no Taishou pushed Inuyasha off Miyako, pulling her up to him.

"My dress isn't..." Miyako looked at the big tear down the side. "It was my favourite."

"It doesn't matter...as long as you are okay." He stroked her cheek and then looked down at Inuyasha. "Apologize boy." He sounded furious with Inuyasha.

"I'm really sorry." Inuyasha understood the implication of the threat.

"Its okay." Miyako smiled at Inuyasha. "Just watch where you are going next time." She held her hand out to him as his companion came over as well.

Inuyasha shook his head and got up himself. "Come on Emi...we will bag him later."

"Hai of course." Emi nodded. "Thank you." She smiled at Miyako and then ran after Inuyasha to catch up to him.

"Maybe we should just spend the night at home." Inu no Taishou wrapped his arm around Miyako holding her close.

"That might be best." Miyako smiled up at her loving husband as he took her to his car and drove her home.


End file.
